Over Their Dead Bodies
by saviourblake
Summary: Bellamy Blake is the detective in charge of a team investigating the murder of a young woman, Clarke Griffin is the medical examiner working at the precinct and to say the two were not fond of each other would be putting it lightly. The pressure of murder investigation is sure to skew some judgements but nothing can blur that fine line between love and hate, can it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction for not only The 100 but for anything ever. I hope that you enjoy it. There will be an eventual Bellamy x Clarke relationship, as well as a few others – not that I have 100% decided who is going with who or how it's quite going to go together. **

**Any comments and constructive criticisms are always greatly appreciated, like seriously. It's just nice to know someone is reading my rubbish writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

The ringing was driving him mad. He should still be asleep but no, he was awake and most definitely cursing whoever was calling him right now, it was 5am for fucks sake. He grabbed the phone from the bedside table and brought it to his ear.

'Blake here' he said, voice gruff with sleep.

The voice on the other end of the line spoke quickly and the short conversation ending Bellamy's quiet night of sleep. He was stupid to think he could have had 3 quiet nights in a row.

'I'll be there in 15', Bellamy said, ending the call and sitting up. Running his hands through his bedhead he cursed again before flipping his duvet back. Opening the drawer of his bedside table he withdrew a small canister of deodorant. A quick spritz under each arm, the can was back in the drawer and Bellamy was reaching for a clean shirt.

'Shit, last clean shirt,' Bellamy thought, mentally noting to do his washing when he got back from the precinct.

Five minutes later and Bellamy was on his was out of his apartment, thermos of strong coffee in hand. He paused to holster his gun and grab his bomber jacket before shutting off the light and locking his front door.

* * *

Pulling up at the kerb, Bellamy stepped out of his cruiser and slammed the door; the noise seemed outrageously loud in the quiet night. Coffee in one hand and his badge in the other he walked towards the police tape. Flashing his badge at the officer guarding the tape, he ducked under the yellow line and continued on towards the scene and the rest of his team.

'Miller, Reyes, Collins. What have we got so far guys?' Bellamy greeted the three officers.

'A banging headache and some serious eye bags,' Reyes drawled, her dark hair falling into her eyes as she studied the body. Raven Reyes was the only female on Bellamy's small team, tough as nails and quick as a whip, she certainly knew how to keep the boys in line.

'Funny, Reyes, but not particularly helpful,' Bellamy said.

'White female, no ID but her bag still has lots of cash in it so we can probably rule out robbery,' said Collins. Unlike Reyes, Collins (first name Finn) actually looked awake and not at all as if he was cursing his career choice. Although, Bellamy thought, he'd have been more concerned if he ever saw a look of hatred on the younger man's face – Finn was perpetually happy and occasionally (well, more than occasionally) it pissed Bellamy off.

'Yeah, we can only see a single stab wound to the chest. That suggests a more personal motive than a random street encounter,' Miller added. Simple and straight to the point like always. Bellamy seriously appreciated Nathan Miller's attitude on days like this.

Taking a mouthful of his tepid coffee, Bellamy observed the scene. The victim was lying on her front at the edge of the circle of street light, a small pool of blood peaked out from underneath her. That blood stain would be a bitch to clean out of the porous concrete. One of the woman's arms was thrown up towards her face, her palm flat against the pavement. Her other was clenched by her side, two keys poking out from the gaps between her fingers. Bellamy crouched down and took a closer look at the edge of the smaller key.

'Is that blood?' he asked, glancing back over his shoulder.

'Looks like it, boss. We'll get it swabbed and sent to Monty and Jasper once Reyes has finished all the scene photos,' Collins said.

Bellamy nodded, standing back and allowing Reyes to get trigger happy with the camera.

The distinct click-click of a pair of heels reached the group, the sure sign that the medical examiner had arrived. Predictably, Clarke Griffin (the M.E.) looked good, well Bellamy allowed, she looked good considering the 5am start. It did make him feel better that she evidently had to rely on caffeine too, judging by the large steaming cup in her hand. It made her seem a little less perfect, a little less like a Princess.

'Morning everyone,' Clarke said. Raven and Finn smiled at her, Miller gave a small wave, and Bellamy just nodded shortly at her. He wasn't particularly trying to be rude but he and the Princess didn't really get along and couldn't really be bothered starting a fight this early in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet. 'Such a shame, she looks young.'

'Well, hopefully we'll find out soon enough. She's got no ID on her so we'll need to run her fingerprints and hope she's on the system,' Miller said.

Placing her coffee down and snapping on a pair of latex gloves Clarke did a quick preliminary exam – taking the victim's liver temperature, checking for rigour mortis and removing the set of keys from her fingers. She swabbed the keys before placing them in the evidence bag Finn held out for her.

Turning to Bellamy, Clarke said 'I would say, based on the preliminary exam, she died between 11pm and 1am last night. Can I get her back to the lab now?'

'I'm all done photographing the scene so yeah,' said Raven.

Bellamy nodded when Clarke caught his eye; she always checked that he was finished too.

'Right, Monty and Jasper you can get her in the van now please.'

The two young lab techs lowered the body bag to the ground and carefully moved the victim into it, turning her over. She was younger than Bellamy had originally thought, 18 or 19 at the most. This case was going to be hard.

Monty grabbed the zipper and closed the black bag, hiding her young face from the public gathered beyond the police tape. Jasper and Monty grasped both ends of the bag and carefully lifted it up, and towards their van.

'See you guys back at the precinct!' said Clarke as she followed the two boys away from the scene.

'Right, Collins and Reyes you guys check the nearby bins and drains, see if you can find the murder weapon. Hopefully it was dumped around here and we can hopefully get some prints off it. Miller with me – we'll go and see if we can get any of the CCTV footage from those cameras,' Bellamy said as he gestured to the two white orbs attached to the outside of the stores on the other side of the street, opposite the alley in which they were standing. 'Meet back at base this afternoon for a strategy meeting.'

The three officers nodded, Raven and Finn moved off to search their first location and Nathan followed Bellamy to the target shops across the street, stopping to hold up the police tape for the more senior officer.

* * *

The shops weren't open yet, it had only just hit 6.15am but luckily one of the shop owners lived directly above his premise. To say the man was unimpressed at being woken up would be an understatement but once Nathan has explained the situation (Miller was slightly more polite than Bellamy, even after Bellamy had inhaled two poor-quality but large coffees) he understood and quickly copied all of the CCTV footage onto a couple of discs.

'Did you see or hear anything between 11pm last night and 1am this morning, sir?' Nathan asked the man.

'I heard a bit of shouting about midnight, I even poked my head out of the window to tell them to keep it down,' said the man, 'but that's pretty standard stuff around here. There's a club a few streets away so drunk shouting matches are normal.'

Nathan and Bellamy nodded knowingly, it was not the first time they had been called to this area to deal with some crime – only usually the crime was anti-social behaviour rather than murder. After asking the shop keeper a few more routine questions Bellamy and Nathan thanked him for his time and returned to Bellamy's cruiser.

* * *

Arriving back at the precinct Bellamy and Nathan split the CCTV footage and each took a couple of discs back to their desks. Raven and Finn were not yet back at their desks so the office was quiet, the way Bellamy liked it. He knew that both he and Miller worked better when they had no noise to think over, no noise their thoughts had to fight with.

Several cups of coffee later Bellamy sat back in his seat, stretching his arms above his head, wincing when his right elbow cracked. He'd looked at less than half of his part of the CCTV footage but his eyes were starting to blur and there was a crick forming in the back of his neck. The office was now filled with noise as Finn and Raven had returned from their fruitless search. They hadn't found any trace of a weapon. Another addition to the list of things that made today bad was that the victim still didn't have a name, Jasper had brought up a fingerprint sheet and Nathan had scanned them into the system but so far there had been no luck in finding a match. Really that about summed up Bellamy's day. Nothing was going his way.

'I'm going to head downstairs and see if Griffin has anything more to tell me. God knows we need something to work on,' Bellamy said, ruffling his hair as he stood from his desk.

'I'll come with you,' said Finn, either missing or choosing to ignore Raven's dramatic eye roll and Bellamy's small sigh. Bellamy liked Finn, he really did, but the younger man was known for sometimes coming on too strong and it had caused a few issues between Collins and the Princess.

Bellamy turned and strode through the door, not stopping to check if Finn had followed him.

* * *

The ping of the elevator alerted Clarke to the officer's presence before she heard deep voices exchanging the ends of what sounded like a tense conversation. Clarke silently wondered what could have gotten the usually collected Bellamy in such a mood, and then realised who had arrived in the lab with him.

'Hi Clarke' Finn said, as always trying to act as a buffer between the usually feisty detective and M.E. pairing. 'You're looking lovely today!'

'Please tell me you've got something,' Blake growled, striding into the autopsy lab. This day was still not going his way and to top it off Collins had tried to start a conversation about Clarke in the lift. Bellamy knew the M.E. was not interested in Finn in the slightest but it didn't seem to have dampened the optimistic Finn's spirit.

'Bellamy, I've literally has this body back here for an hour, what do you expect from me? I can tell you the stab wound to the chest killed her and that she had a couple of defensive wounds to her hands but that's all. Oh, and there was no evidence of sexual assault either. There was a possible skin sample under some of her nails which I've collected and sent to Jas and Monty, along with a few other swabs but until they come back I've not got much else to tell you,' Clarke scoffed, only nodding at Finn.

Sensing Clarke's unease he turned to Finn, 'Collins, go and wait outside. I'll be out soon.' He and the Princess may not get along but he knew there was an unresolved tension between her and Collins.

Turning back to Clarke, Bellamy narrowed his eyes further, this glare worked on everyone – toughed cops and criminals alike – but the petite, blonde M.E. just raised her eyebrows and smirked, more relaxed now Finn had gone. It was then that Bellamy remembered she was medically trained and was currently holding a scalpel. Not that he was scared. Definitely not scared.

'Glaring at me like that won't help the tests run any faster.'

'Fine, just page me when you do know something okay, Princess?' Bellamy said, turning towards the door as he did so.

'Always a pleasure, Detective Blake,' came her voice from behind him. He could hear the smirk in her tone as the door slammed shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Can you believe that in little over a week we will have a new episode to fangirl over? I am so excited it's ridiculous. Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter took me a while to get up although I think it'll probably be longer that this between chapters when I got back to uni next week. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter, lots more information is revealed and hopefully it'll give you guys a few more pieces for your puzzles. The next chapter will hopefully be a little more exciting but I hope this gives you enough to last you until the next one is done. **

**Abby Griffiths is basically Abby Griffin but in this story Abby is not related to Clarke, just to clear that up.**

**Also, if anyone is interested in beta-ing this story for me please send me a message here or (maybe better) send me a message on tumblr (clarkkeblake).**

**Thanks for all your support and I hope you enjoy! 3**

* * *

'Hey Monty! Hey Jas!' Clarke greeted the two young lab techs as she entered their lab. Technically it was her lab too but she always referred to it as their lab, it's just what it was, no matter what it was officially called. 'Got anything good for me?'

Monty raised his head from the microscope, safety goggles tucked in his coat pocket (he hated wearing the things). 'Blood results have come back and brought a protected file back with them. Obviously we can't access the file down here but the officers upstairs can get a warrant or something I'm sure.'

'And if they can't get a warrant I'm sure Raven could just hack the file,' Jasper added. Unlike Monty, Jasper was hardly ever seen without his safety goggles. Currently they were buried in his mop of sandy hair; only the very edges of the goggles were visible from where Clarke stood. 'I could go up and ask her if you'd like me to.'

Clarke smiled, she knew Jasper thought very highly of the 'badass' (Jaspers word not hers) officer upstairs not that he'd do anything about it. 'That's okay Jas, I'll go up now and tell Detective Blake what you've found. Anything else I need to tell him?'

'Yes. The skin sample you collected from under the victim's nails is a match to an unknown male, not on any of the systems but if they get a suspect we can match any DNA sample to it.'

'But the blood sample on the key doesn't match the skin sample, so they might be looking for two suspects, or one guy is not involved and one is or,' said Monty. Clarke cleared her throat, 'but I suppose that is for the guys upstairs to find out eh?'

Monty loved to theorise about cases, putting the evidence together in what he thought was a logical manner – it always made sense to Jasper and usually Clarke followed his train of thought but the officers found it hard to see how he jumped to some of his conclusions – but he could easily get carried away and Clarke knew to rein him before he spent the next few hours rambling on.

'I'd better go and tell the Detective what's happening. Thanks guys, you're the best...'

'We know!' Jasper shouted after her as she left the lab.

Clarke reached the elevator and still stifling her laugh, she did love those two. Monty and Jasper certainly made coming to work a lot easier. The elevator doors slid open and Clarke stepped in. Pressing the button for the main office floor, she took a deep breath. Leaving the lab was like jumping into the lion's den.

* * *

The elevator slowed to a halt then, taking a deep breath, Clarke exited and proceeded to walk smack into Detective Blake – spilling his coffee down both of them.

'Smooth entrance there Princess,' Bellamy said through clenched teeth.

'I always try my best. Sorry though,' said Clarke, peeling the front of her shirt away from her body, aware that it was clinging to her front (she did not, however, notice that Finn had not blinked since the coffee had been spilt).

'You owe me a coffee and a new shirt. Hopefully you have something important to say?'

Bellamy turned away from Clarke and moved back to his desk; rooting around in the bottom drawer he found a slightly crumpled, but still wearable t-shirt. Slipping his sodden shirt over his head he dumped it on the floor beside him.

Pulling the new-old grey t-shirt over his head he noticed Clarke deliberately look away from the small line of tanned skin still visible above his jeans.

'See something you like there Princess?' he challenged, smirking as he straightened out the top.

'In your dreams Blake, I've seen better muscles on a cadaver' Clarke scoffed, bringing her eyes back to his, her eyebrows drawn together. 'I'll just tell you what we've found and you can get back you admiring yourself in the mirror, yeah?'

'Oh Clarke, you wound me! What have you got to tell me then?'

Letting go of her wet t-shirt, Clarke transferred the file she was holding to Bellamy's hand.

'Monty and Jasper tested both the skin sample from under the victim's nails and the bloodstain on the keys. Both come from different donors, but both are definitely from males. We ran them both through all the appropriate databases but there were no matches – although the blood from the keys did flag a system alert to a restricted file so that might tell you who it belongs to. If you guys get a suspect we can match their DNA but otherwise there's no lead from that. Did you manage to find an identity for the victim?'

'Yes, we did. Hello by the way, Clarke,' Raven chimed in, Clarke smiled broadly at the dark haired woman. 'Roma Duran, 19, first year at university – art undergraduate.'

'A student at the Art, Recreation and Creative design University, usually people call it the ARC, just outside the city. Isn't that where Octavia goes, Bellamy?' asked Finn. After receiving only a grunt from Bellamy in response, he continued, 'Roma didn't strike me as an art student, thought they were supposed to be all hipster, crazy-hair like. You know?'

'That really doesn't matter to this case, does it Finn?' Clarke bit out, she didn't like it when people generalised others by their careers. She got enough of that whenever she told people the nature of her career. Finn had the decency to lower his eyes.

'Both parents deceased and no other immediate family indicated on the file. Her fingerprints were on file because she was arrested once for a minor drug possession charge – she got away with a caution and hasn't been in any trouble with us since then,' Nathan said.

'Such a shame,' Clarke replied. 'Do you need anything else from me at the moment? I really need to get out of this shirt.'

Bellamy nodded, 'you can go. Just try not to burn anyone else today yeah, Princess?'

Gritting her teeth at his sarcastic use of her nickname, Clarke turned and left the office leaving the door to slam shut behind her. Pressing the elevator button she sighed, relieved that she had made it out of the office without a major incident – except maybe the coffee spillage but that was half Blake's fault anyway.

* * *

Bellamy sighed as the door slammed shut, causing rings to ripple from the side of his mug across the top of his newly poured coffee. Weaving one of his hands through his thick hair he listed his priorities for the case, first he had to phone the chief sergeant and the Justice of the Peace office to get a warrant to access the restricted file, and then he'd better send a couple of the officers out to the ARC to see what they could uncover about Roma. The first lot of CCTV footage they had gained from the shopkeeper hadn't yielded any results – it showed two figures entering the alley where they had found Roma's body and only one leaving but the resolution was terrible and no facial recognition could be run on the grainy footage.

He decided to send Collins and Miller away to the ARC, telling them to collect any CCTV they could and if possible talk to roommates and friends of Roma. The specific instructions were met with a scoff from Finn and a smirk from Nathan whilst he reminded Bellamy that, using Miller's phrasing, 'this is not our first shindig'. Shindig was such a typically Nathan word, Bellamy thought. He swore that in working with Miller for the last 3 years his vocabulary had expanded massively but the majority of the words were useless in a day-to-day context.

Bellamy had told Raven to phone the Justice of the Peace office, her 'feminine ways' would ultimately butter up the men in charge of the office which, in turn, would give them a better chance of being granted a warrant. It was an appalling observation but, as much as Bellamy and Raven both hated to admit it, they acknowledged it as a legitimate way to boost to the speed of their investigation.

A brash laugh rang out across the room. The sound came from Raven but was so completely un-Raven-like that it spooked Bellamy. Well, he was spooked until he glanced across and caught her eye; Bellamy smirked at the dramatic eye roll and obscene hand gestures she offered him. Clearly she was having an enjoyable conversation.

He turned back to his own desk phone and dialed in the chief sergeant's extension number, lifting the handset to his ear, leaning his forehead on his other hand. The phone rang several times before there was finally a voice at the other end.

'Chief Sergeant Jaha, what can I do for you Blake?' The sergeant's voice was deeper than Bellamy's, and had a much more gravelly undertone – probably due to all the shouting he did in an attempt to keep the entire force under control.

'Afternoon Sir. Just a customary call to let you know how the case is progressing and tell you that we need an approval from you on a warrant we need.'

Bellamy took the chief through an abbreviated version of their case findings thus far. As far Bellamy could tell Jaha was happy (well as happy as Bellamy had ever heard him be, which was admittedly not very) with how the case was progressing and was fine with the team gaining access to the restricted file.

Bellamy put down the phone after a quick 'thanks' to the chief and wandered over to Raven's desk. Clearly the warrant had come through from the Justice of the Peace; Raven was already putting that permission into effect. She double clinked on the file that had just finished downloading from the precinct server. A small text box popped up and, without stopping, Raven typed in a bunch of numbers and letters that were, as far as Bellamy could tell, completely random. Whatever she did seemed to work though as another window opened.

The new page bored the logo of some company – 'Mountain Medical' – and was titled, 'Description and Applications of the Prototype (Blue Alpha-Helical A), including Prospective Donors, in respect to Patient 0-78B1L'.

Raven spun her chair around to face him. 'Judging by the expression on your face you understand as much as I do?' she questioned.

'I think we may need our resident know-it-all M.E. to help us with this one,' Bellamy sighed. This meant he was looking at a lot more Princess time in his life; so much for keeping stress to a minimum. 'I'll take it down to her first thing.'

* * *

Finn and Nathan were breezing down the motorway, rain splattering hard against the windshield. There was an amicable silence between the two men, they were an effective pairing and knew how to get a job done without getting at each others throats.

Soon enough Miller indicated and pulled onto a slip road which lead to the ARC. The university campus consisted of an odd mismatch of grey and white concrete buildings, adorned with various brightly coloured mosaics the only indication of manner of students contained within its walls. A few of the students could be seen, heads down, braced against the wind and bitterly cold rain.

Finn had used the short journey time productively, organising a meeting with the ARC's Dean and her Adviser of Studies. He had also phoned the landlord that owned Roma's flat (the landlord had divulged that Roma lived alone which ruled out their jealous roommate theory).

Pulling up in a free parking spot, Nathan and Finn jumped out of the cruiser, slamming their respective doors as the pair walked towards the main office. Standing at the bottom of the steps, under a stone overhang which blocked the rain, were two people – Miller presumed them to be the Dean and Adviser of Studies. The woman wore a blue suit, very much smart-casual whereas the man wore a checked shirt and a scruffy pair of black jeans.

'Hello. I'm Nathan Miller,' Nathan said as he grasped the outstretched hand of the woman and then the man, 'and that is Finn Collins.'

Finn repeated Nathans actions and was informed that the smartly dressed woman's name was Abby Griffiths, Dean of the university, and the scruffily dressed man was Marcus Kane, Roma's Adviser of Studies and one of the life drawing tutors.

'It is a pleasure to meet you both,' Ms Griffiths said, smiling politely at the two officers. 'If only it was under less unfortunate circumstances.'

Kane nodded along with his boss, 'I can't believe Roma is gone. I only spoke to her two days ago about one of her pieces; she was such a hard-working girl.'

After a several more questions, Finn and Nathan felt that they had enough information. Marcus had told them that he thought Roma had attended an artist's night out at a local bar, The Grounders. Finn had performed a quick online search and discovered that the alley where Roma was found lay between the bar and Roma's apartment.

Nathan and Finn had agreed that the best course of action was to make a visit to the bar on their way to Roma's apartment. It was logical to think that the bar would have CCTV and potentially more evidence for them to collect.

* * *

Reaching The Grounders bar Finn and Nathan marched into the small building. The bar was quiet, although there were a couple of customers sitting at the bar as well as a few staff milling around the floor completing a variety of basic clean-up tasks. The women Finn asked quickly directed the two officers to the tall, well-built and heavily tattooed man behind the bar.

Lincoln, as they later found out, was the owner and manager (well, he was joined in both of these jobs by Anya) of The Grounders. He was all too happy to provide the officers with the CCTV footage he had and provide them with the name of a man he'd seen Roma with on the night she was killed.

'His name is Murphy,' Lincoln said quietly. 'John Murphy.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Another chapter here. I honestly don't know why I can't bring myself to write one a day, seeing as it only takes me a day to write each chapter (explains the poor quality eh? haha) but I just can't get myself to do it. I try to make each chapter at least 2,000 words because it upsets me slightly when it's not that long. **

**There's a bit more Bellamy and Clarke interaction in this chapter but not too much, I didn't want to spoil you too much. **

**If you want to see a quick graphic I made for this please visit clarkkeblake . tumblr post/107643975005/this-is-basically-a-graphic-based-on-the-fanfic-i (without the spaces)**

**Anyway, if you guys could review this you'd honestly make my day. I'd like to know if I'm dragging this out too much or not including enough detail or too much detail. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy x  
**

* * *

'Hey Raven,' Nathan said into his mobile. He hadn't spoken to Raven since the day before about the suspect as Raven had finished her shift before the boys had finished at the bar. 'Would you be able to look into a potential suspect for us? Name is John Murphy, male, age between 18 and 22. Finn's going to email you the CCTV from The Grounder's bar too so if you have got time could you look through that?'

'Of course Miller, because we all know I've nothing better to do right now,' Raven looked around the office and realised she was alone in the office. Bellamy had gone straight down to the lab when they'd arrive at the precinct that morning. She huffed, 'actually I have nothing else to do so I'll track Murphy down for you quick as I can.'

'Thanks Reyes! You're hard work is always appreciated,' Nathan said.

'Stop sucking up to me and get back to your own work, Miller!' Raven laughed.

Raven replaced her handset back on her desk and turned back to her computer screen just as an email notification popped up in the left corner. Double clicking on the icon an alert appeared warning her that the download rather large and thus would take a while to arrive. Sighing slightly, Raven spun her chair around and went for another coffee. Bellamy had been a bad influence in that respect; she had rarely seen the detective without a mug of strong black coffee in his hand. Raven didn't drink nearly as much as Bellamy and what she did drink was a lot weaker than the pure caffeine he drank. Adding a slosh of milk into the newly poured coffee she wandered back to her computer and began the search for John Murphy.

Opening the electoral register, Raven settled down for what could be a long search. First search she only entered John Murphy and the postcode of the area, hoping that the suspect lived within the 30 mile radius covered by the code. Entering the first parameters, 158 results came back. Cursing inwardly Raven returned to the previous page and added in the approximate birth years given to her by Nathan earlier. Clicking the search button again, 34 results came back. That was as few as she was going to get without facial recognition, so Raven typed in a few lines of code (sometimes having been a teenage computer protégé was a real bonus) which ensured that an alert would be sent to her phone when the footage was finished downloading. In the meantime, Raven decided to wander down to the pathology lab to see how Bellamy and Clarke were getting on. Hopefully there wasn't another body on the autopsy table.

* * *

Nathan shoved his phone back in his pocket then pulled on his seat-belt. He and Finn had just finished with Lincoln in The Grounders the evening before (Lincoln had given them a card with a number to call if they needed more assistance later on – the guy wasn't as scary as he appeared Nathan decided) and were starting the new day by searching Roma's flat.

Beside him, Finn clicked his laptop shut and ungracefully shoved the computer under his seat. Sweeping his long hair out of his eyes, he reached over and turned on the radio, a nondescript pop song soon filled the car. Finn hummed along under his breath as Nathan put the car in reverse and pulled away from the residential building Finn lived in.

'Can you put Roma's address in the sat nav please?' Nathan asked. He knew these streets and the general area they were headed but didn't need to waste valuable time by getting lost. Nathan didn't like to waste time and liked getting lost even less.

Finn nodded and grabbed the small black screen from the dashboard. The machine produced a series of clicks as he typed which mingled with the background sound of the pop song and whining engine. He stuck the screen back to the dashboard with a satisfied smirk before relaxing back in his seat.

A short time later the pair pulled into a street and drew up outside a multi-story building. It was a relatively plain building: off-white in colour with patches of moss and a few cracks here and there. Both men exited the car; Finn grabbed the warrant papers from the back seat, and moved to the front door of the building.

'Well that's helpful,' Finn laughed, noticing that the door had been propped open using a brick.

Nathan gave a wry smile and pushed the door open. They had already been given a spare key to Roma's flat when they had met the landlord the previous day. Seemingly nobody would get to kick down any doors today. Roma's flat was only on the second floor, so Finn and Nathan decided to take the stairs – immediately regretting the decision when they entered the stairwell and were hit by the strong smell of stale sweat and urine. Taking the stairs two at a time, the pair reached the second floor in record time.

Emerging from the dingy stairwell they found themselves in an equally dingy corridor, open to the elements on one side. Walking quickly along the deserted concrete stretch, Finn located flat 19. The front door was a sort of forest green, or at least it looked like it was supposed to be – there were big chunks of rusted metal showing through where the paint had clearly peeled away. Pushing the key into the lock, Finn twisted the key to unlock it but the door didn't budge when he pushed it. Finn wiggled the door and finally, with and almighty creak, the rusted hinges allowed the two officers to enter the small flat.

The room they stepped into was unexpectedly light and bright. The edges of the floor were covered in various paintings and other artistic studies which livened up the plain white walls and cheap plastic furniture and the window on the far wall let in a decent amount of light. Nathan withdrew a camera from his bag, making sure to photograph the whole room before moving in for a closer look at one of the paintings. He crouched down beside the largest of the paintings, snapping of a pair of latex gloves before lifting it up. The painting was a very realistic portrayal of a pair of eyes. The eyes were surrounded by wrinkles, deep laughter lines spiked away from their corners and there was a definite twinkle to the eyes too. Turning it over Nathan spotted sloping lettering which read, 'What my Grandma's eyes might have been like'. He felt a twinge of sadness for the girl he'd never met before. Roma had had a really rough life, all of her family had died when she was young and she didn't get to live long enough to start a family of her own.

Nathan put the painting down again and moved around the room, looking for any clues that may have to do with her death – Finn completed a similar sweep in the bathroom and kitchen. In the bathroom Finn found a number of pill containers but, upon reading the labels, found that they were all either prescribed to Roma or bought over the counter. Nothing stronger than a paracetamol graced the shelves. Finn found that he was slightly relieved, he knew that students (particularly art students) got a bad rap from the media due to 'drug taking' and was glad there would be no excuse for the media to blame Roma for her situation – although he admitted he'd been quick to make similar judgements himself.

The two men decided to tackle the bedroom together, it made raking through a person's things – even if said person was dead – slightly less awkward. They worked in silence, uncovering nothing except a few unfinished paintings, a diary and a few old letters. Three of the letters were marked with the Mountain Medical logo. After reading the contents of the letters they decided to take them back to the precinct. Bellamy had been going to talk to Clarke about the file and company that morning so Nathan and Finn knew they would understand the letters better than them.

Finn withdrew his camera from his pack and documented the last few things before they left the flat, ensuring they locked the door behind them. They made their way back down the stairwell and out to their car.

'Raven's not sent us anything on John Murphy yet,' Nathan said, checking his phone. 'We might as well head back to the precinct and see what's going on back there.'

Finn nodded and gestured to the keys in Nathan's hand, 'I think you'll find it's my turn to drive.'

'Feel free,' Nathan replied, tossing the keys across the bonnet of the car. 'I could do with a nap anyway.'

* * *

Raven reached the door of the lab and, upon noticing the scene inside, stood in the doorway to observe. Bellamy and Clarke were standing toe to toe, glaring at each other - well, Bellamy was glaring down to meet Clarke's oceanic eyes; the petite woman had her head tilted up high in order to meet Bellamy's cinnamon coloured eyes. Bellamy's hair was sticking up in complete disarray – he had clearly been running his hands through it. Clarke's wasn't much better though, now Raven took a proper look at it, the front had come loose from her braid and the small strands were framing her slightly red face. The crinkles between her eyebrows were clearly visible even from where Raven stood. The pair were also breathing heavily, clearly Raven had timed her entrance between shouting bouts.

'At least nobody is bleeding', Raven thought to herself, 'it could have been much worse.'

Clearing her throat Raven moved into the lab; Clarke took a step away from Bellamy and smiled brightly at the other woman. Outside of work Raven and Clarke were close; they had been since they met at police training several years earlier, so the arrival of Raven was good news in terms of de-stressing the blonde M.E.

'Raven! Hi, how are you?' Clarke said happily. 'Come to take your aggravating boss back upstairs yet?'

Bellamy growled quietly behind Clarke but Raven just laughed.

'Unfortunately not, Clarke. He's only been down here for about half an hour. I'm sure you've not finished all of the work you need to yet.'

'Has it really been half an hour?' Bellamy asked, running his hand through his hair again. 'We've barely got anything done down here. God dammit Princess.'

Clarke whirled back to face him, 'You really are an ass, Blake. I wasn't the one causing the issues. You just won't listen.'

He scoffed, 'you know that's not true, Princess. I'm sure your ten minute conversation with Jasper and Monty was really required…'

'I can't drop all of my work just because you and your stupid smirk appear at my door…'

'Oi! You two. Can we stop this now?' Raven shouted over the top of the rising voices of the pair, who had subconsciously moved nearer to each other again. 'If I stay can we get this debrief done in peace?'

'Yeah, maybe,' Bellamy said. Clarke just mumbled something incomprehensible under her breath.

Looking slightly less worked up, Clarke moved away from Bellamy back to the autopsy table where all of the Mountain Medical files were spread out. She shuffled through them for a second before grasping one page and removing it from the pile with a flourish.

'Essentially the file you found was a patient file and an experimental procedure file all wrapped into one,' Clarke began, scanning the page as she spoke. 'The publishers of this file seem to be interested in a rare blood disease, and are looking for a potential treatment or cure.'

'It says with respect to Patient 0-78B1L,' said Raven. 'Any clue who that could be referring too?'

'It doesn't mention any specifics about the person but each of the names indicated in the file includes a comparison between their blood and his, which is why the blood on the key brought back this file. One of the blood tests in here matches the suspect's blood,' Clarke paused, the creasing between her eyebrows growing deeper.

'What is it Princess?' Bellamy asked, taking a step towards the table and the M.E. He gave her a small smile and continued, 'this doesn't sound too terrifying so far.'

'I haven't told you the scary part yet, Bellamy. I think they are looking for a human lab rat to experiment on. They need a compatible person with a certain mutation in their blood to produce any sort of viable cure.'

'Okay, well that is concerning but that doesn't explain why you have gone as white as a sheet,' Bellamy said, a note of concern in his voice. He was expecting a snarky remark but instead Clarke turn just took a small breath.

'Well, Roma's name is on this list as an acceptable donor but marked as 'turned down opportunity'. Guess who's name is four people below her with the same remark next to her name.'

Clarke handed Raven the sheet of paper, her hand shook slightly as she handed it over. Raven's eyes scanned down the list quickly and met Clarke's eyes quickly, realisation dawning in their chocolaty depths.

'Clarke, this is your name,' Raven gasped, handing the sheet to Bellamy as Clarke nodded in confirmation.

'That doesn't mean you're in danger. We don't even know if this has anything to do with Roma's murder yet,' said Bellamy. 'I'm sure you'll be fine.'

'Whether or not that is the case, you can sleep at mine tonight okay?' Raven said determinedly, just as her phone chimed from her pocket. 'That's our signal to get back upstairs, Blake. See you later, Clarke.'

Clarke nodded and hugged the other woman in thanks. Listening to the lab door click shut she sighed, she probably wasn't in danger but it never hurt to be cautious.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is possibly the worst one (in my opinion) but I wanted it written and out of the way because I have half of the next chapter written and I love the scenes that are coming up and I just wanted to get there faster. Definitely more Bellarke next chapter - I promise. I hope you enjoy it anyway and as always review, fav or follow if you want to make my day! x**

* * *

Bellamy and Raven were absorbed in watching the CCTV footage when Nathan and Finn arrived back at the precinct. The black and white footage on the screen clearly showed a packed bar, with the four staff behind the bar run off their feet meeting the demands of their clients. Raven had spotted Roma in the crowd but had yet to see anyone stay by her side for any period of time but they still had another couple of hours' worth of footage to watch.

Whilst Bellamy and Raven were involved in the CCTV watching, Finn was on the phone to Mountain Medical to see what information he could gleam and Nathan was attempting to obtain a warrant to access more of the medical files – especially of those on the list with Roma and Clarke's names. Both of the boys had been a little taken aback when they had been told that one of their own might be in danger too. Bellamy had reassured them that Clarke was fine and Raven had piled on with telling them that she had taken charge of Clarke's protection. That was enough to reassure Finn and Nathan – Raven was not only a complete computer wizard, she also had amazing hand-to-hand combat scores and a shooting score almost as high as Nathan and Bellamy's.

'There he is!' Raven exclaimed. 'Gotcha!'

Bellamy laughed slightly at her enthusiasm, 'you want to come help me pick him up?'

'Well, of course. I've already got the warrant sorted so once we get an address we can go.'

Raven extracted a clear image (as clear as the footage would allow her to get) of John Murphy's face and imported it into the facial recognition software. The program ran various measurements and equations, attempting to match the image they had to one on a driving licence, passport or something similar.

Several minutes later the computer pinged in with a result.

'We've got an address. Let's go get him boss!'

'Since when do you call me boss?' Bellamy asked, raising a single eyebrow at her.

'That was my mistake. Get your ass sorted and let's go!' Raven amended, already moving out the door.

'She's got you so whipped,' Nathan called out as Bellamy followed behind her.

Bellamy's raised middle finger was the last thing out of the door as Nathan laughed at the crude gesture.

* * *

Soon after Raven and Bellamy had left, Finn and Nathan were also on their way out of the door; a newly printed warrant in hand.

They drove to the outskirts of the city to find the Mountain Medical building. The pair reached the glass doors, which breezed open and permitted them into the air conditioned, marble reception. The redheaded woman at the desk informed them that the head of the company, Mr Cage, would be out to speak with them shortly. She then asked, in her slightly ethereal voice, if she could get them anything to drink. Both men declined.

Soon enough a tall, well-dressed man appeared from a side corridor and moved purposefully towards them.

'Mr Cage,' he said, shaking Nathan and then Finn's hands firmly. 'How can I help you gentlemen today?'

'Mr Cage, we are here concerning a murder inquiry that involved a woman involved in one of your trials. We were wondering if you could tell us a bit more about the project and the list of names that were featured in the file,' said Finn.

'Can I ask which of the projects you are inquiring about?'

Nathan nodded, 'the name of the file was 'Description and Applications of the Prototype (Blue Alpha-Helical A), including Prospective Donors, in respect to Patient 0-78B1L'.'

'Ah, unfortunately the prospective donors are protected under a doctor patient confidentiality contract. I cannot reveal any of their identities to you unless you have a specific warrant and have spoken to our lawyer about the injunction placed to protect their identities,' Cage said in a way which made Finn think he was smirking inside.

'Well, sir, we have a warrant here and with respect, this concerns the murder of a young woman which may be connected to this company,' Nathan said, a slight hint of ice in his tone.

'Be that as it may, we have a duty to protect the identities of our patients.' Cage was definitely smirking now, 'Surely you can understand that?'

'Of course sir, that's not a problem. We will return with another warrant soon,' said Finn, shaking Cage's hand again. 'Thank for the help Mr Cage.'

Nathan quickly shook Cage's hand before the pair turned away and left the building.

'What an ass,' Nathan huffed once they were out of earshot.

'Can't disagree with you there, mate,' Finn replied, as the pair slid back into the car again.

* * *

Raven and Bellamy had already picked up Murphy, who seemed willing to co-operate (especially with Raven who obviously tickled his fancy), and were on their way back to the station with old rock music blaring from the speakers. Raven was driving, weaving in and out of lanes making impressive time on the short drive.

Arriving back at the precinct they let Murphy out of the back of the car and led him into the station. His head swiveled around, absorbing everything he could in the short distance from the front door to the interrogation room; clearly he was interested in the goings on of the office. Once they had Murphy settled in the room, Bellamy set Raven to get Clarke so they could run a DNA test on him.

Bellamy settled himself in the seat across the table from Murphy, keeping his eyes fixed on the younger man. Murphy (who'd already told them not to call him John) had long scraggly black hair and a greyish complexion. He also had a permanent half smirk on his face – although it was slowly fading under Bellamy's intense stare.

'Can we get started or…' Murphy started.

Bellamy held up his hand, interrupting Murphy's speech. 'We'll get started as soon as out pathologist has taken a DNA sample from you, just so that we aren't interrupted once we begin.'

As if on cue, Clarke entered the room DNA swab kit in hand.

The instant Murphy spotted her he sat up in his chair, 'Jesus, where do you find all of these women?'

Bellamy ignored him and Clarke rolled her eyes, unscrewing the top of the swab.

'Open your mouth please,' she asked politely. Murphy complied.

'Once I'm found innocent of this rubbish, how about you and I get some dinner?' Murphy said, wiggling his eyebrows at Clarke.

'Thanks for the offer but I don't think you could handle all this,' Clarke replied cheekily before turning to leave the room. Bellamy's mouth gaped slightly open at her remark; she'd never been quite so forward before. Clarke spotted his expression and gave him a wide smile before closing the door behind her.

Reminding himself where he was Bellamy moved his gaze back to Murphy, ignoring the questioning look the other man was giving him.

'Let's start nice and easy then: how did you know Roma?'

'I didn't really know her,' Murphy said as he dragged his hand through his hair. 'I'd met her a couple of times at The Grounders but that's it. She seemed cool.'

Bellamy noted that down, 'Fine. When and where did you last see her?'

'Tuesday night in the bar.'

'Did you kill her?'

Murphy choked. 'What, no! Of course I didn't,' he spluttered.

'Just thought I should check,' Bellamy smirked.

The interview continued for a short while longer before Bellamy's mobile vibrated in his pocked. Opening up the message he saw it was from Clarke.

The message read: 'Murphy DNA match to skin under Roma's fingernails.'

Looking back up to the boy across the table, Bellamy narrowed his eyes.

'Can you explain why your skin was found under the victim's nails?'

Murphy swallowed, 'Well, erm, things got a bit heated between us at the bar.'

'What kind of heated? Did you argue? Did you hurt her?' Bellamy demanded.

'No! No, I mean, we were kissing and making out and we got into it and she scratched my back and yeah,' Murphy avoided Bellamy's gaze, a deep red blush appearing along his cheekbones.

Bellamy cleared his throat, 'is there anyone who can confirm that?'

'I'm sure the waitress who walked in on us would back up my story,' Murphy drawled, relaxing back in his seat.

After a few more questions, Bellamy wrapped up the interview and released Murphy on the basis that he would not leave the city.

* * *

Finishing for the night, Clarke switched off the lights in the lab and took the lift up to meet Raven. Waving a quick goodbye to Nathan and Bellamy, who were both still at their desks, the girls linked arms and exited through the front door.

'I think there are a bunch of movies and a couple of pizzas with our names on them for tonight,' Raven said to Clarke as she reversed out of the parking space. 'We need a proper girl's night.'

'I assume by movies you mean Die Hard and Drive?' Clarke laughed at Raven's enthusiastic nodding. 'That sounds perfect to me. We need to stop of at mine first so I can grab some stuff and then pizza!'

The rest of the journey to Clarke's flat passed quickly; the car was filled with the off key but enthusiastic voices of the women.

When the girls arrived outside Clarke's building, Clarke jumped out of the car and promised Raven she'd be back in five minutes.

'I'm going to time you!' Raven shouted after her, laughing as she did so.

Clarke opened her buildings door and ran up the flight of stairs which lead to her floor. Reaching her own front door she scrambled in her bag for her keys. She was so absorbed in her frantic search that she didn't notice the man walking towards her.

Just as she heard the footsteps and began to turn round the man thrust his hand out towards her, something glinted silver in his hand. Just before he lunged forward the man said something like, 'you don't help my dad live, you don't get to live', but Clarke couldn't make out the exact words of the nonsensical statement.

She managed to swing her bag between her and the attacker but she still felt the sharp sting as the weapon stabbed into the flesh above her hip. Crying out Clarke stumbled back as the man withdrew the knife and went for her again. Seizing her only chance Clarke scrambled to reach the ski mask which covered the man's face. He grabbed one of her wrists and plunged the knife into her abdomen again. Clarke screamed out and fell back, taking a handful of the man's hair with her as she stumbled to the ground.

'Clarke! Are you okay?' Raven's desperate shout echoed up the stairwell.

'Raven!' Clarke replied desperately as her attacked jumped off the landing, landing on the grass a floor below.

'Shit, fuck, shit,' Raven gasped. 'What do I do Clarke?'

'Just get back-up. The knife's still in me so it'll slow the bleeding,' Clarke said as she grasped Raven's hand.

Raven reached into her pocket and dialed 999, quickly explaining the situation to the dispatch worker. Clarke's eyes fluttered as more crimson blood seeped out of her stomach.

Soon enough the sounds of sirens, reached the women's ears and Clarke let her eyes drift shut. All she could feel now was the sharp pain in her stomach and the desperate grasp that Raven had on her hand.

* * *

Clarke woke up with a start, a sharp pain rippled across her stomach as she tried to sit up. Raven was immediately at her side easing a hand across the back of her shoulders, helping support Clarke's weight.

'Hey, hey. Take it easy, Clarke.' Raven said with a watery smile on her face. 'Luckily nothing vital was hit so the surgery you had was minor but the surgeon said to take it easy for a couple of days and I can't believe it, there was so much blood and Clarke, I thought I'd lost you.'

Clarke turned gently and hugged the other woman tightly, 'you won't get rid of me that easily.'

'I'd certainly hope not, Princess,' came a deep voice from the corner of the room.

'I wish I could get rid of you that easily,' Clarke smirked at Bellamy, releasing Raven from the hug.

'After I carried you to the ambulance? You cut me deep Clarke,' Bellamy's eyes crinkled into smile. 'You were nicer when you were asleep.'

Clarke laughed lightly, wincing when the movement pulled on her stitches. 'How long was I out for?'

Raven answered, 'a couple of hours. That's all.'

'So there's still time for movie and pizza night?' Clarke asked hopefully, she wanted out of this too white room.

'Unfortunately not. Jaha has put you under personal protection and apparently I'm not qualified to do that and my flat isn't cleared for it so you've been assigned somewhere else,' Raven said with a small sigh, not catching Clarke's eye.

'Who's my protection officer then? Where am I going to stay?'

'I am, Princess,' Bellamy spoke up. 'You're coming home with me.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this chapter was a lot of fun to write but it did get a bit out of control. Most of the other chapter have been about 2,000 words but this one grew into a Bellarke monster of almost 3,000 words. This chapter is basically all Bellamy and Clarke so if you don't want to read that you may want to skip this update. **

**I also made a gifset to go along with the scene at the end of this chapter which can be seen here: clarkeeblake . tumblr . post/108269711835/an-attempt-a-making-a-gif-of-a-scene-that-will**

**Also, thank you to everyone who favourite and reviewed the last chapter, it made my day to see all of your lovely comment etc. Please do the same with this chapter (if you want to obviously).**

**Hope you enjoy! x**

* * *

'I'm sorry, what?' Clarke asked bewildered, the wrinkles between her eyebrows visible once again.

'Did I stutter Princess?' said Bellamy, smirking broadly under the fluorescent hospital lights. 'You. Are. Coming. Home. With. Me. Tonight. Did you understand me that time? Jaha cleared the suggestion himself.'

Clarke scowled at him. 'Smartass,' she scoffed.

Bellamy and Raven broke out into throaty laughter and Clarke couldn't help but join in with a light chuckle. Moments before she had been tired and just wanted to get home – well, to Bellamy's – so that she could sleep but the atmosphere in the room was so happy and light that she now didn't want to leave. Who would have thought that she could have felt so wonderful when Bellamy was in the same room? Maybe the painkillers had affected her judgement.

Just as she was questioning her own sanity, a woman in a white coat entered the room. She was young – Clarke judged that she was probably just the same age as Bellamy – and looked friendly, her heart shaped face featured two big brown eyes and an easy smile.

'Oh, you're awake. That's great. I'm Dr Harlow, but you can call me Maya,' the woman stretched her hand out for Clarke to shake before repeating the action with both Raven and Bellamy. 'I just have a few questions and last checks to do before we can discharge you.'

'I'll take your stuff down to the car but then I have to go. I'll see you at work tomorrow and we'll see what Monty and Jasper have to say about the hair you got from the bastard who attacked you,' Raven said, giving Clarke's hand a final squeeze. Bellamy followed Raven out of the room with a quick smile and nod in Clarke's direction.

'Your boyfriend was really worried about you earlier,' said Maya, flicking open the chart she held in her hand.

'Oh, no, he's not my boyfriend,' Clarke stuttered out. 'We don't usually get along at all.'

'My apologies. He just seemed very concerned for you,' Maya added before launching into a number of questions that left Clarke's head reeling.

'Okay, everything seems in order. The wound should heal up fine and the stitches should be able to be removed in 5 to 7 days. Just try and take it easy for a while and you will be perfectly fine.' Maya said, helping Clarke out of bed. 'Just get yourself dressed and I'll leave your discharge notes at reception for you.'

Clarke nodded her thanks with a small smile to the friendly doctor. Grabbing her clothes from the chair in the corner of the room and entered the small bathroom adjoined to her room. Noticing the pallor of her skin she ran a handful of cold water and splashed it on her skin, hoping to bring some colour back and reduce the bags under her eyes. She'd had a very long day.

* * *

Once she was dressed and had attempted to brush out the bird's nest she called hair, Clarke left the room and gasped at the sight which met her tired eyes. She actually rubbed them to see if she was imaging it but no, Bellamy Blake - the badass, bronzed, muscled, gun-toting detective - was sitting on the reception chairs holding a giant purple teddy bear. Bellamy had the bear tucked under his chin and his eyes fixed on her door. Once he spotted Clarke standing there staring at him, he rose a big smile gracing his face.

'His smile really is beautiful,' Clarke thought to herself, shaking her head when she realised what she had just thought.

'That's a subtle bear you've got yourself there Bellamy. It's very you,' she said out loud.

'Why thank you Princess. I've called him Reginald,' Bellamy replied, smile still on his face. 'Octavia told me to get something for you but I have a feeling you won't appreciate him.'

Clarke laughed, 'of course I'll appreciate him, he's lovely. You didn't need to get me anything though but thank you anyway.'

Clarke reached for the bear but Bellamy held it high above his head, 'I really don't think you deserve the bear. I'll keep him for myself. He'll look great in my bed.'

'I'm sure he'll bring in more ladies than your dazzling personality will and he can always keep your lonely self cosy at night,' Clarke laughed, grabbing the bear out of Bellamy's hands when he lowered them in shock.

'You could always keep me warm tonight,' Bellamy winked at her, striding away down the corridor to the reception.

'In your dreams, Blake!'

'Every night Princess!'

* * *

Once Clarke had been formally discharged from the hospital, she and Bellamy made their way down to his car. Clarke still had a hold of the purple bear, much to the disgust of Bellamy who was still pining after the cuddly toy. After carefully sliding into Bellamy's car, Clarke got herself as comfy as possible and clicked on the radio, whilst Bellamy pulled out of the car park. Recognising the old rock song that came over the radio, she began to sing along with it and before long Bellamy had joined in too. His voice was gravelly and deep, whilst Clarke's was slightly rough and high. They complemented each other in an odd sort of way, adding an off-key voice to each side of the note spectrum.

Bellamy and Clarke continued to sing along to the album for the rest of the journey and Bellamy realised that this had been the longest time the two had sat together without being at each others throats. It was a nice change of pace but he was a bit unsettled by the development, they were good at arguing with each other – he wasn't sure they could maintain this happy balance for much longer but he would ignore that for now.

Pulling into Bellamy's driveway the music finally shut off. As the pair walked towards Bellamy's front door, the relaxed atmosphere continued with them, keeping them in a happy bubble of conversation.

'I didn't expect you to be a Led Zeppelin fan,' Bellamy said, glancing over at Clarke.

'There are so many things you don't know about me Bellamy,' she replied, grinning over at him as she buried her head further into the bear's fur. 'My dad used to listen to them a lot when I was younger, my mum hated it but it was our thing.'

'My sister actually introduced their music to me. Our mum hated it because we would blast different songs from our rooms and it would be stupidly loud. I don't think she's forgiven us for that yet,' Bellamy laughed deeply, Clarke's tinkling laugh joining with his shortly after.

They made their way into Bellamy's house and into the living room without ceasing the conversation. Clarke stopped to admire the African tribal masks that hung on one wall of the room and Bellamy disappeared, returning shortly afterwards with two pillows and a duvet.

'I'll take the couch,' Bellamy said, throwing the pile of things in his arms onto the couch. 'You're welcome to take my bed. I would have given you the spare but Octavia is home for the weekend and I don't think you'd want to share with her and whoever she's brought home with her this time.'

'I definitely don't think my stitches would allow me to have a threesome tonight, maybe some other time,' Clarke said. 'Shit, that wasn't meant to come out like that – I think these pain meds are messing with my head.'

Clarke threw the large purple bear at Bellamy when he started guffawing, 'you shut up!'

'Wow, very kinky Princess. Who would have known that was the kind of secret you kept?' Bellamy replied, clutching his stomach as he tried to catch his breath.

'I was going to offer to take the couch but I think I might take your bed after all if this is the respect I'm going to get from you.'

'I would have carried you to the bed if that's what it took,' Bellamy replied. 'You're the one who was stabbed today not me.'

Clarke sent him a grateful smile whilst walking towards the door, 'so the bed is this way?'

Bellamy nodded and walked down the hall leading Clarke to his bedroom. Opening the door he revealed a large double bed which was situated between a wardrobe and a bookshelf, which was completely packed with books in various states of disrepair (several appeared to be held together with elastic bands). The bed itself looked amazingly comfortable and Clarke wanted to dive into it.

Bellamy, noticing her expression, laughed at her, 'you can go to bed now Princess. Just don't drool on my pillow okay?'

'I don't drool,' Clarke replied haughtily, ruining the effect when she practically ran to the bedside and sneaked under the duvet. She took a deep breath and realised she was surrounded by the musky scent of Bellamy (for some reason, which Clarke didn't question, the smell relaxed her).

'You look so at home there Princess,' said Bellamy, a slightly wistful tone to his voice. Realising how pathetic he sounded, Bellamy cleared his throat and ran and hand through his head. 'My weapon is in the bedside table and I've got my back-up weapon in the living room with me just in case.'

Clarke nodded slowly, 'thank you Bellamy.'

'Goodnight Princess,' Bellamy said, backing out the door and switching off the light. He smiled faintly when he heard a quiet sigh emanate from the blonde in his bed. Something had clearly changed between the two of them but neither Clarke nor Bellamy wanted to question it.

* * *

'Good morning Princess!' a deep voice reached Clarke and woke her from her dream with a start and a small scream. Grabbing the closest thing to her she flung it at the source of the voice before sitting up quickly, wincing as she pulled on her stitches.

'Trying to fend me off with a pillow, Clarke?' Bellamy said with a sarcastic smirk. 'There's a perfectly good gun in the top drawer.'

Clarke rubbed her eyes and grumbled, 'the gun might be good if I knew how to work the damn thing.'

'You don't know how to use a gun? Well Princess, first thing we're going to do when we get to the precinct is solve that problem.'

Clarke buried her head back in the pile of pillows and drew the duvet over her face, clearly opposed to Bellamy's idea of getting up. He laughed before grabbing the bottom corner of the duvet and pulling it away from her.

'Bellamy! Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?' Clarke growled, opening her bleary eyes once again.

'I've made pancakes Princess. Better rise and shine before me and Octavia eat them all,' laughed Bellamy as he walked away down the hall, duvet wrapped around his neck like a cape.

Clarke muttered a string of curses under her breath before rising out of the warm bed because, god dammit, those pancakes did smell amazing.

* * *

After a lovely if slightly awkward breakfast - Octavia had brought her boyfriend Lincoln home the night before and the boyfriend/big brother meeting had certainly made things interesting (especially since Bellamy recognised Lincoln from some of the CCTV footage they'd been watching) – the pair set off for the precinct.

'How do you function at this hour Bellamy?' Clarke asked exasperated, throwing her hands in the air. 'The sun's barely even risen yet.'

Bellamy ignored her and continued signing along with the Queen song that was playing over the radio. Their early departure from the house meant that Bellamy and Clarke arrived at the precinct way before any of the rest of the team, so they made their way down to the shooting range for some of Bellamy's 'first class teaching'. The only people the pair saw were night staff which meant nobody questioned why the two were walking together, chatting amicably. They reached the bottom of the metal stairwell that led down to the shooting range and Bellamy quickly organised a couple of weapons for them before leading Clarke through to the range.

A set of white targets were hung up against the far wall, opposite a number of empty booths. Each wall of each booth held two pairs of black ear guards and two pairs of high strength safety glasses. Bellamy led Clarke to the booth at the far end of the room and gestured for her to pick up a pair of ear guards.

'Right Princess, time for your very first gun lesson. Let's teach you how to shoot!' Bellamy grinned; Clarke had never seen him quite so excited.

She raised the weapon in her hand and stood side on to the target, taking a deep breath she cocked the gun and gently squeezed the trigger. The bullet sped out of the gun, hitting the wall at the far end of the room with a loud thud. Clarke did not see where it had gone however as the recoil from the gun had sent her stumbling backwards, directly into the muscled chest and arms of Bellamy. Removing her ear guards, Clarke looked up to see a broad grin across Bellamy's face – it was an expression she had witnessed a few times before but it seemed to be occurring more and more because of something she did.

'Recoils a bit of a bitch,' he said, 'but you do look kind of hot holding that gun.' The last part was whispered into her ear, his hot breath causing the hairs on her neck to rise up. Clarke didn't normally like people whispering in her ear but she didn't mind it so much right now. Bellamy continued, taking the gun from her hands, 'watch and learn, Princess.'

Stepping around Clarke, Bellamy lined up his shot. Standing square on with his target he raised his gun. Just then, out of the corner of his eye he saw Clarke reach towards him. Stopping his movement he gave her a questioning look, she reached up and brushed a stray curl away from his eye. It hadn't been bothering him but her hand had left a warm trail behind it, and he struggled to focus again when she moved her hand away. Taking a steadying breath he resumed lining up the gun but just as he squeezed the trigger off, Clarke winked throwing his shot off completely. Removing his ear guards he angrily turned to face her but before he could question her and lecture her on gun safety she started laughing. A genuine, throaty laugh.

'I'm still waiting,' Clarke said, gasping out between her giggles.

'You want to learn this or not?' said Bellamy. He was struggling to keep a straight face but he would not let such an underhand tactic make him smile.

'Of course I do, it's just fun to see you flustered.'

Bellamy lined up his shot once more, finally landing a bullet in the target. He handed that gun back to Clarke and gently adjusted her position so that she was in the correct shooting stance, which would also protect her stitches from further injury. Clarke took a couple more shots, still not wonderfully accurate but at least she was now hitting the target.

Once the gun was out of bullets Clarke turned mockingly towards Bellamy and, even though her finger removed from the trigger of the gun, the view down the barrel was a little disconcerting. Releasing the gun with one hand she reached into her jeans pocket and withdrew something made of dark leather and gold metal. Shock jolted through him when he realised she was holding his police badge.

'When did you get that?' he sputtered.

'I stole it off your belt when you were demonstrating earlier,' Clarke replied, smiling coyly up at him. 'It seems like you were a bit distracted.'

Bellamy grinned back at her and Clarke felt something akin to butterflies in her stomach – Bellamy rarely genuinely smiled so she felt as if she'd earned some sort of reward. He took a step closer to her and the butterflies grew into hummingbirds, flipping her stomach repeatedly.

Before she could blink, Bellamy had grabbed her wrist with one hand snatching the gun away from her as he spun her back into his chest. She felt his warmth along the length of her back and when she took a deep breath, all she could smell was him – a heady mix of gunpowder, coffee and spearmint chewing gum. Clarke thought he smelled lovely, not that she'd ever tell him that. The movement of arm brought her back to the moment, as it snaked its way across her abdomen and plucked his police badge from her hand.

'Thanks for holding onto this for me Princess,' Bellamy breathed in her ear. 'Now we've just got to work on your reflexes. You're just too easy to catch.'

They remained in the same position for a few more seconds; Clarke relaxed into Bellamy's chest with his broad arm wrapped lightly across her stomach, only breaking apart when they heard the echo of footsteps in the corridor outside.

Clearing his throat Bellamy said, 'well, Princess that was successful. Who knew you were such a good student?' A brief, crooked smile graced his freckled face.

'Obviously you're just a great teacher. I'll see you later Bellamy.'

'I think you'll find I'm the best teacher,' Bellamy replied, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

'And such a delicate ego too,' Clarke scoffed as she left the room.

Bellamy looked after her, shaking his head slightly. Since when was he so affected by Clarke?


	6. Chapter 5 - Bellamy's POV

**Okay, so I owe one of the reviewers on the last chapter a massive thank you. So ****charmingmissy, here is the Bellamy POV you asked for. Thank you so very much for your suggestion – it instantly inspired me and created a 1,200 word chapter (almost an entire chapter to itself). I was going to put it up as a one-shot but I think it adds something to the relationship build-up so I just put it in as a chapter in here. I hope you like it charmingmissy (and everyone else who reads this)! Thank you, thank you, thank you x**

* * *

His phone rang out loudly, putting an end to the casual conversation Bellamy and Nathan were having as they packed up for the night. Bellamy withdrew the small mobile from his pocket and frowned when he read who the caller was 'Emergency Dispatch'. Whenever a call came in to the 999 number from an area which was covered by their precinct, an automatic call would be sent through to Jaha but if he didn't pick up, the emergency call would be passed on to the next highest officer working at the time. Right at that moment, it meant that the call went to Bellamy.

He accepted the call with a harsh slide of his finger, 'Detective Blake here. What's the situation?'

'Attempted murder in progress, one victim, female with multiple stab wounds. Street address of 12 Elm Avenue, second floor. One witness who says her name is Raven Reyes, officer of your precinct I believe.'

Bellamy's blood ran cold. 12 Elm Avenue was Clarke's address. He grabbed his gun and his badge before striding towards Miller's desk, where the other man was already ready to go; having read the worry in Bellamy's eyes. Nathan had a talent for reading Bellamy's emotions.

'We will attend the scene, thank you,' Bellamy said brusquely, shoving the phone back in his pocket, his hand hurt from the tight grip he'd maintained on the phone.

He and Nathan ran out to Bellamy's cruiser and leapt into the car. Bellamy gave Miller a full run down of the situation as they sped through the streets, lights flashing and siren calling.

'Shit, shit, shit,' Bellamy swore, banging his hands on the steering wheel. 'I should have taken Clarke's worry more seriously. Fuck.' He drove the accelerator further into the floor and sped through an amber light, he'd deal with any consequences tomorrow.

'You can't blame yourself, mate,' Nathan said, attempting to calm his distraught boss. 'We all would have done the same thing; there was no reason to think that the list had anything to do with the first murder.'

'I should have seen it though. Fuck!'

The car's tires squealed as Bellamy threw it round the last corner, pulling up beside Raven's car with a slamming halt. Nathan spotted a figure running from the area so took off after him, knowing from the radio that there were another set of officers on the next street who would join him in the chase.

Bellamy sprang from the car and sprinted towards the front door to Clarke's building, his heart thundering in his chest, his hands shaking violently. He leapt up the stairs and whirled into the corridor. He stopped dead.

Clarke was on the floor in a pool of blood, Raven's hands were also covered in the glistening liquid from her attempts to close the wounds and slow the stream of blood. The tips of Clarke's hair were stained and all Bellamy could think about that was that it wasn't a fitting colour for a Princess. He blinked. Oh God, there was just so much blood. Fuck.

Raven looked up from the crimson scene below her and, spotting him, began to cry in earnest, her shoulders shaking with the sobs that wracked her body.

Bellamy moved towards the pair slowly as if, at any moment, he would wake up and this would all just be a horrible dream. His right foot slipped when it hit the edge of the blood pool and the jolt brought him back to the moment. Immediately he was on his knees beside Clarke, brushing her face with his hands, flicking the strands of golden hair off of her face.

'Hey, Princess. Come on now! You'd not allowed to leave us,' Bellamy shouted, transferring his hands to the wound Raven was trying to stem – her sobbing was agitating the knife and the blood had started flowing once more. 'Come on Clarke, you're stronger than this.'

Clarke eyes flickered and she let out a gasping moan, Raven had to catch her hand as it moved towards the knife. 'No, no, sweetie. You can't touch that,' Raven whispered to her, her tears dripping from her thick eyelashes onto Clarke's ashen face.

'It hurts… take it out,' Clarke whined quietly.

'I can't do that,' Bellamy said, not noticing the tear that was tracking down his face. 'You always told me to leave the knife in.'

'But it hurts Bell….' Clarke's eyes opened and they locked onto Bellamy's, 'hey, you've got freckles… are they new?'

Raven and Bellamy each let out a single hard chuckle before Bellamy said, 'you can count them when you're better Princess.'

Clarke moaned again, her eyes were closed again and her breathing was shallow, 'I will… and… I'll buy… you coffee.'

'Clarke,' Raven shouted desperately, clutching Clarke's face between her hands.

The blue lights and siren of an ambulance sounded out across the dark night, interrupting Raven's sobbing. Bellamy shifted his position, moving his hands from the knife wound to place one behind Clarke's shoulders and one below her knees. Noticing what he was trying to do, Raven removed her hands from Clarkes face with a cough, wiping her face on her palms.

Bellamy braced his weight and pushed into a standing position from the floor, blatantly ignoring the protest of his muscles.

'Stay with me Clarke, stay with me.'

He moved quickly to the stairwell and hurried down, trying his hardest not to jostle his Princess. Reaching the bottom, Bellamy strode out to meet the ambulance officers, laying Clarke carefully on the stretcher in the back of the ambulance. She let out another moan and a pained gasp as he accidentally jostled her.

'Fuck, sorry Princess. You're okay, you're okay,' Bellamy said desperately, brushing her hair gently before moving out of the way to allow the ambulance crew in.

'Bell….' he heard her mutter as the doors slammed shut.

Nathan was already back in his car, the other team of officers had taken over the chase of the suspect, so that he could get to the hospital. Both Bellamy and Raven dashed towards the car (another crew had been sent to take control of the crime scene) and jumped into the empty seats. Nathan drove more slowly than Bellamy had but it was still faster than the law would normally allow. He gave the ambulance a police escort the whole way to the hospital, ensuring that they reached the emergency department in no time.

'I'll go back to the station and wait for you. Let me know when you know something,' Nathan said.

'Wait, Nathan. Take this back with you,' said Raven, handing Nathan a small bag with a clump of hair in it. Both men sent her a questioning look, 'Clarke pulled it out of the bastard's head.'

Bellamy narrowed his eyes, 'get Monty and Jasper in and working on that, and get Finn back too.'

Giving a short wave and an assertive node to them both, Miller reversed the car away.

Raven turned to Bellamy, more tears threatening to spill over her bottoms lids, 'Bellamy, we can't lose her. What would we do if we lost her? She can't die…' Raven began to sob in earnest and Bellamy pulled her into a tight hug, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

'We won't lose her,' he reassured, even as tears started pouring out of his eyes. 'She's not going to die. She's our brave Princess.'


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this took me so long to update and that this chapter is so short but I'm back a uni now and it has given me complete writer's block, how annoying. Anyway, I wrote this chapter quite quickly just so I could have something to put up for everyone that is following this story – I hope it doesn't disappoint you. I'll endeavor to get another chapter up tomorrow but we'll see how it goes.**

**OH – did everyone see the new episode on Wednesday? Ugh, it was so good but my heart hurts. I am so excited for the rest of the season and have managed to convince 3 of my friends to start watching (one of them has watched all of season 1 in a day!) so I can fangirl with them.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the wait and the length and quality of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it a little! x**

* * *

Bellamy waited until he heard the last of Clarke's footsteps die away from the stairs before moving to climb them himself. Taking the stairs two at a time, he reached the top quickly before continuing through to his team's office. Striding through the double door he saw all of his officers there as well as a few of the night staff – all of them were hard at work, leaving no spare seats or computers to be seen; someone had even 'borrowed' Bellamy's chair.

Raven spotted him wavering in the doorway and signaled for him to go and join her. She was seated beside another female officer – Lexa, Bellamy remembered – who usually worked the night shift but clearly had stayed on to do a double shift; possibly by choice, possibly just working a catch-up shift. Both women had a steaming cup sat on the desk beside them so Bellamy decided he should get one too – he'd only had one coffee today and it was already 9am, and that was unacceptable in Bellamy's books – before sauntering over to Raven's desk.

'How's Clarke?' Lexa asked, startling Bellamy. She responded to his questioning glance, 'we're friends from university.'

Bellamy just nodded, of course Clarke had other friends he's just never pictured her getting along with the hard-edged woman sat before him (in his chair, he noticed much to his chagrin). Raven turned to face him as he spoke, 'Clarke's doing well. A bit sore, which is to be expected, but she was well enough to give me cheek whilst I was trying to teach her how to use a gun this morning.'

Raven let out a chuckle, 'typical Clarke. Wait, you were teaching her something?'

'I was,' Bellamy nodded, 'why is that so shocking?'

'It's not shocking, just that you two never seemed to be able to be in the same room without arguing,' Lexa offered. 'I think we're just confused as to how you are so calm after spending time with Clarke, it's unheard of.'

'I always said it was chemistry and sexual tension,' Raven muttered, under her breath but loudly enough for Bellamy to hear. He gave her a slight cuff on the back of her head and was about to reprimand her when Nathan butted in from across the table.

'That's certainly what I would have called it. I always thought arguing was their kind of foreplay,' he said, winking at Bellamy before ducking to avoid the pen that had just been launched at his head.

'You guys know nothing,' Bellamy grumbled.

'I'm sure they know more than you think they do,' Clarke's voice rang across the office. 'But what specifically don't they know?'

Bellamy turned to face her – she was standing in the double doors with Monty and Jasper flanking her on either side, her face was still flushed from their earlier excursion and there was a wisp of golden hair resting on her face that Bellamy wanted to brush away. Clarke cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Bellamy to answer her.

Bellamy cleared his throat, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks, 'nothing.'

Clarke chuckled, 'if you say so, Blake.' She turned to Monty and Jasper, nodding at them before turning back to Bellamy with a small smile gracing her lips. 'Monty and Jas have some results from the hair sample I got.'

'Ripped from the attackers head more like,' Finn said, raising his head from his computer for the first time.

'Damn right,' Lexa and Raven added in unison, both grinning at Clarke who moved to sit on the edge of their desk (and closer to Bellamy, he noticed with satisfaction), clearing the floor for the two lab techs.

Monty spoke first, 'we've matched the DNA sample from the hair to the sample that brought that flagged file back with it from the original crime scene.'

'But the problem is we still don't have access to find the specific person it matches to,' Jasper added, goggle still buried in his hair. 'Either you need a warrant or we all need to leave so we can claim negligence when Raven hacks the file.' Jasper sent a smile across to Raven who chuckled.

'Let's leave Raven's skills as Plan B,' Bellamy interrupted, 'I'd rather not lose my job today.'

He turned towards Clarke as she let out a loud laugh, 'that would be a disaster. How would we cope without you, Bellamy?'

'I think we'd have better stats without him,' Nathan added, smirking at Bellamy whilst bumping fists with Clarke. 'I think he holds us back.'

This caused an outburst of laughter across the whole of the squad room. Bellamy scowled and threw his hands in the air.

'You guys are in an exceptionally good mood this morning,' he huffed, 'and I'm not sure I like it.'

Bellamy's dramatics set off another round of laughter but he noticed that one laugh was noticeably absent. He turned towards Clarke and noticed that she was wincing and holding her side. Taking two long strides he was by her side, concern etched in his features.

'I'm fine,' Clarke said, grimacing up at him. 'All this laughing is not good for my stitches.'

'Oh, so you can shoot a gun but you can't laugh?' Bellamy asked, raising a single eyebrow and smirking.

Clarke put a hand on his chest, giving it a small slap, 'oh, shut up Bellamy. I don't want to laugh again.'

Bellamy winked, 'better get you out of my presence then, Princess.'

Clarke broke out in a small chuckle, 'you bastard.'

Bellamy roped an arm around her waist and gently helped her to the door, hearing the footsteps of Monty and Jasper behind him.

As the couple left the room Nathan caught Raven's eye and said, 'that's definitely foreplay.'

* * *

Out in the corridor, Clarke, Bellamy, Jasper and Monty were trying to discuss the finer points of the DNA results the boys had found but were being interrupted due to the loud conversation the other officers were having in the other room.

'What are they talking about? Why are they discussing foreplay exactly?' Monty asked Jasper, giving up on trying to ignore the loud conversation.

'They think that there's something going on between Clarke and Bellamy,' Jasper whispered back, inclining his head towards where the pair stood – Bellamy's arm still wrapped around Clarke's waist; 'for support' Bellamy had claimed.

Jasper and Monty shared a quick knowing smile before stepping into the elevator which had just arrived. Clarke untangled herself from Bellamy's arm and followed them into the small space.

'I'll see you later,' she smiled back at Bellamy. 'Don't work too hard.'

'I'm pretty sure that's my line Princess. You better look after her boys,' Bellamy said, fixing Monty and Jasper with a stare.

Both boys nodded whilst Clarke narrowed her eyes, playful smirk still present, 'like I need looking after. I can use a gun now!'

Bellamy chuckled, 'you barely managed to hit a stationary target, Princess.'

He shouted those last words through the closing lift doors and heard an indignant huff in return before the lift moved away. Bellamy ran a hand through his hair and tried to remove the smile from his face – he couldn't go back into the office with a smile on his face, he'd never hear the end of it.


End file.
